


Бурбоновый автостоп

by TinARu



Series: Бурбоновый автостоп [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Drama, Drinking, Humor, M/M, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Road Trips, they have drinking problem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Стайлз переживает драматичное расставание с Дереком, когда в Нью-Йорк заявляется Питер и решает, что сорванный цветок ему сгодится, ибо давно хотелось и чесалось. Именно поэтому он предлагает Стайлзу добраться до Бикон-Хиллз на машине. Чисто по-дружески.В то же время Стайлз, принявший наконец тот факт, что его жизнь полный пиздец, решает, что оборотни с манией величия и на тринадцать лет старше ему вполне подходят.Так и завертелось.





	1. Рино - Сакраменто

**Author's Note:**

> Сборник драбблов про путешествие Питера и Стайлза из Нью-Йорка в Бикон-Хиллз. События разворачиваются непоследовательно.  
> Также это АУ с оборотнями, но без пожара у Хейлов.

\- Итак, стриптиз. Я в стриптиз-клубе с Питером Хейлом. Знаешь, когда через много лет сосед по камере спросит, когда все пошло по пизде, я назову именно этот день.

\- Сколько драматизма, дорогуша. Тебе не в криминал дорога, а на театральные подмостки.

Стайлзу остается только лишь закатить глаза, что он и делает. Со всем присущим ему драматизмом. Сидящий напротив Питер отвечает плотоядной усмешкой пережравшего хищника.

Идея сходить на стриптиз конечно же прозвучала из уст Стайлза, но только как шутка. К сожалению, чувство юмора у всех Хейлов хромало, а у Питера оно и вовсе трансформировалось во что-то совершенно ужасное. Именно поэтому они и оказались в этом неприметном кабаке на трассе Рино - Сакраменто. Череда событий, которая привела Стайлза к путешествию с самым криповым оборотнем на свете, и вовсе должна была кануть в лету. Ибо пиздец.

\- Вот скажи мне, сладковолк, что мне тут делать? Свою гетеросексуальность я окончательно похерил давно, тем более, что неделю назад, после того как мы... Впрочем, забудь, даже не отвечай, чувак.

\- То есть просто наслаждаться прекрасным ты не можешь, золотце? Не все же сводится к тупой животной похоти. А эти девушки, точнее некоторые из них, вполне могут соответствовать общепринятым представлениям о красоте.

Наступает неловкое молчание, потому что девушки в этом клубе... Ну, пиздец, ничего другого и не скажешь.

Они молчат еще пару минут, наблюдая как Кармен, а именно так была объявлена эта дама, лениво сползает по заляпанному чем-то шесту. Потом Питер тоже сдается.

\- Детка, может по стаканчику бурбона и баиньки?

\- Ты снял нам одну комнату на двоих, сволочь, поэтому бурбон отменяется. Ты совершенно не способен держать руки при себе после алкоголя.

\- Один бокал ничего страшного с нами не сделает, Стайлз. Мы просто расслабимся.

\- После одного бокала бурбона в Филадельфии ты засосал меня прямо в баре, а после двух в Питтсбурге я оказался со спущенными штанами и твоим ртом на моем члене. Так что нахуй, никакого тебе алкоголя.

\- Ты преувеличиваешь.

\- Напомнить, что было на прошлой неделе? Ровно семь дней назад, скотина ты чертова!

\- Не груби, детка. И на прошлой неделе ты точно так же послал меня по поводу бурбона. Но все закончилось, чем закончилось. Так что прекрати вести себя как жертва насилия и выпей со мной, Стайлз.

\- Ненавижу тебя.

\- Да-да, я тоже тебя люблю. Ну и где официант?

Смотря на умирающую на сцене Кармен и вертящегося в поисках официанта Хейла, Стайлз принимает решение смириться.

Его жизнь - один нескончаемый пиздец. Что уж тут поделаешь, да?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ниже список драбблов в хронологическом порядке. На всякий пожарный, как говорится :)
> 
> 1) Нью-Йорк  
> 2) Пригороды Нью-Йорка  
> \- Интерлюдия - Сиэтл  
> 3) Принстон  
> 4) Филадельфия  
> 5) Индианаполис  
> 6) Чикаго  
> 7) Линкольн  
> 8) Пригороды Денвера  
> 9) Солт-Лейк-Сити  
> 10) Рино - Сакраменто  
> 11) Сакраменто  
> 12) Сан-Франциско: Часть 1  
> 13) Сан-Франциско: Часть 2  
> 14) Сан-Франциско - Бикон-Хиллз  
> 15) Бикон-Хиллз


	2. Принстон

Они останавливаются в Принстоне только из-за Доктора Хауса. Стайлзу хочется, Стайлз требует, Стайлзу надо больше всех. А Питер обещал не только доставить его бренное тело в Бикон-Хиллз, но и полный пакет туристических услуг. Поэтому, когда Стайлз в самом начале пути заявляет, что ему надо в Принстон, Питер только кивает и обещает купить ему сладкую вату.

В итоге все заканчивается баром, дорогим вискарем и разговорами за жизнь.

*** 

\- Я просто, блядь, не могу понять. Все было нормально, у нас любовь, разноцветные пони скачут по радуге, а единороги летают где-то на фоне. И лепестки роз с неба, понимаешь, Питер? 

Стайлз изливает душу уже где-то полчаса, переключившись с рассказа об удивительной карьере Хью Лори на то, какой же Дерек мудак. Конечно, Дерек мудаком никогда не был, ну, если только чуть-чуть. Просто взрослая жизнь сосет и все дела. Но виски делает свое черное дело, как и Питер, который всегда ловко переводил стрелки на проблемного племянника. 

\- Детка, если Дерек идиот, то это не твоя вина.

\- Да нет, именно что моя. Я же знал, что ему нужно пространство, но все равно пер как танк. Я придурок, конечно, но никогда не думал, что облажаюсь так крупно.

\- Ох, дорогуша, значит мне придется всю поездку выслушивать твои скорбные речи о том, как ты слажал, и что жизнь твоя потеряла всякий смысл? Я планировал провести эти две недели с удовольствием и без головной боли. Таков был план.

\- Пить надо меньше, Питер.

\- На оборотней алкоголь не влияет.

\- А аконит ты с собой всегда носишь чисто ради забавы? Не еби мне мозг, Хейл.

\- Какой грубый. 

Наступает молчание, в котором Стайлз скорбно смотрит в потолок, а Питер постукивает пальцами по пузатому бокалу. 

\- Стайлз, я действительно хотел, чтобы наша поездка помогла тебе развеяться. А ты продолжаешь закапываться в свои страдания. Такой чудесный вид мазохизма конечно прекрасен, но тебе совершенно не идет. И я говорю это тебе как друг, ты же знаешь, что я действительно переживаю

\- Полтора года назад ты нажрался и попытался отыметь меня прямо в моей машине.

\- У всех бывают плохие дни, сладкий мой. 

\- Ладно, ты прав, я хотел на две недели вырваться из трясины, ты мне решил подсобить. К черту страдания, будем развлекаться!

Стайлз растягивает губы в пошлой ухмылке, расстегивает молнию на толстовке, чтобы было легче дышать, и залихватски подмигивает сидящему напротив Питеру. 

Если бы он только знал, на что подписывается в тот вечер, то возможно в Сан-Франциско они бы не оказались в такой заднице. В такой жуткой заднице, где Питер трахает Стайлза в придорожном мотеле, пока Дерек названивает с другого конца страны.

У всех бывают плохие дни, это факт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Первая часть была все же в жанре юмор, а новые... Ну, в общем, тлен подкрался незаметно.


	3. Чикаго

\- Ты когда-нибудь видел живого гризли?

\- Я смотрю на него прямо сейчас.

\- Ха-ха, очень остроумно. Я имею в виду не в зоопарке, а на природе. Ну, не знаю, может вы со стаей ходите в какие-нибудь волчьи походы в горы и там с медведями тусуетесь.

\- Кажется, кто-то перечитал Сумерки. Я говорил тебе, что ты зря так много времени околачивался в университетской библиотеке.

\- Я утешаю себя, что это все СДВГ и таблетки. Советую тебе тоже остановиться на этой версии, сладковолк.

\- А я молчу, дорогуша. И чтобы ты знал, в походы мы не ходим, Талия всегда боялась, что кто-то обидит ее деточек.

\- Значит, никаких гризли?

\- Увы.

Они гуляют по зоопарку Чикаго уже час, когда Стайлз замечает сладкую вату. Питер покупает ее без промедления, а потом нагло отрывает пару кусочков.

Впервые за несколько недель Стайлзу не хочется нажраться как свинья. 

Впрочем, они все равно оказываются в небольшом баре, деля ментоловые сигареты и одну бутылку бурбона на двоих.

Питер травит байки, Стайлз ворует у него из тарелки картошку фри, алкоголь горчит на языке. Вспоминается, как они совсем недавно жарко целовались в точно таком же баре в Филадельфии. Или как буквально прошлым вечером гуляли по ночному Колумбусу в обнимку. Стайлз винит во всем те три стопки водки.

Они оба когда-то признавались, целую вечность назад, что именно так, в баре с бутылкой дорогого алкоголя и дешевыми сигаретами, должен выглядеть романтический вечер мечты. Тогда в Нью-Йорке, к списку общим решением был добавлен пункт о перекрещенных под столом ногах.

Когда Питер в пятый раз задевает его колено своим, Стайлз окончательно понимает, что попал.


	4. Сакраменто

На выезде из Сакраменто у них ломается машина. Питер утверждает, что дело в аккумуляторе, но Стайлз уверен, что джип сломался из-за жгучей смеси чертового сексуального напряжения и недосказанности. Свою теорию он все же высказывает Питеру, но только через пару часов, когда они садятся в эвакуатор. 

Хейл не смеется.

***

Они возвращаются в гребенный Сакраменто и проводят там лишнюю ночь. Из-за их постоянных остановок и заездов в мелкие городишки, поездка и так удлинилась почти на неделю, теперь же срок их идиотского путешествия точно перевалил за двадцать один день. И все было бы неплохо, если бы Питер перестал залупаться.

Да, Стайлз предложил прекратить интрижку и просто продолжить путь. “Это ничего не значило”, сказал он.

Увы, если врать оборотням он научился, то Питеру Хейлу - нет.

***

Медленно насаживаясь на член Питера, он не отводит глаза. Не отворачивается, не пытается поменять позу. Он открыт, и чувствуя на боках острые когти, лишь сбивчиво просит продолжать. Мятые простыни имеют отвратительно розовый оттенок, а в номере отчаянно душно. Пот стекает по шее, пока чужие губы не стирают его с кожи.

Спустя полчаса, когда Питер снова входит в него, Стайлз лишь судорожно цепляется за широкие плечи и бормочет, словно загипнотизированный:

\- Это не интрижка.

\- Нет, Стайлз, нет. - Жаркий шепот на ухо заставляет протяжно застонать. - И никогда ею не было.


	5. Нью-Йорк

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хронология все еще сумасшедшая, потому что автор задрот и сволота.  
> И да, Питер и Стайлз бухают в каждой части)

\- Мужииииик, я тя обожаю! - Стайлз пьяно хихикает и опасно качается на высоком барном стуле. Но, слава волчьим реакциям, Питер успевает схватить его за плечо до позорного падения. 

\- Дорогуша, тебе, наверное, уже хватит.

\- Ой, да ну нахер! Меня только что бросил мой парень-оборотень, с которым мы были вместе почти два года, а теперь я бухаю с его дядей, который домогается меня уже как минимум три года. Я ничего не путаю, сладулик? - Стайлз снова начинает ржать, но Питер, увы и ах, шутку не поддерживает.

\- Значит, в твоих глазах это было домогательство? А я уж подумал, что мы с тобой друзья.

\- Ну да, но, чувак, тот случай полтора года назад! Или когда ты со мной грязно флиртовал после свадьбы Лоры? - Стайлз комично дергает бровями и тут же икает. 

Он все же чертовски пьян.

\- Я был в раздрае, потому что выдавал замуж свою любимую племянницу!

\- Херня, Кора твоя любимая племянница, а Лора вечно портила твои книги, когда была мелкой, ты сам мне это рассказывал.

Питер наконец улыбается. Так, как Стайлз любит, всем лицом, когда морщинки бегут от уголков глаз, а губы растягиваются столь широко, что кажется, будто он скалится. Он улыбается, и на секунду становится легче дышать. А может, вовсе и не на секунду. 

Да, они с Дереком расстались буквально на прошлой неделе. И да, Стайлзу хочется пойти утопиться. Именно поэтому тут Питер, а не кто-либо другой из его знакомых. Питер, который не осуждает, который всегда рационален, который уже много лет как становится на сторону Стайлза и никогда не старается оправдать Дерека. Ему необходимо общение с этим мудаком, потому что Стайлз в глубине души знает, что он и сам мудак. Верное средство от разбитого сердца - компания злобного дядюшки, много дорогого бурбона не за свой счет и полное отсутствие мыслей. 

А ведь и правда, идеальное лекарство от стресса. Испытано годами, ратифицировано Питером и полностью одобрено самим Стайлзом. И никаких побочных эффектов. Ну почти. 

\- Так какие планы, детка? - спрашивает наконец Питер. 

\- Никаких планов, сладковолк. Пока я вижу перед собой реки алкоголя и марафоны тупых романтических комедий с мороженкой в обнимку. Надеюсь, до папиного дня рождения я выйду из запоя.

\- А может и уходить в него не надо? - Питер снова улыбается, отчего у Стайлза появляется какая-то неясная надежда. 

\- У тебя есть план, да?

\- Доедем до Бикон-Хиллз на машине. Моя Ауди вполне выдержит, а ты не сопьешься от горя.

\- А тебе какой с этого прок?

\- Я не могу помочь другу в беде? - Стайлз недоверчиво смотрит на него, пока тот наконец не сдается. - Ну ладно, может у меня есть коварный план, как я соблазню тебя по дороге и наконец положу конец своему многолетнему одиночеству. И получу свой честно заработанный двухэтажный домик с белым заборчиком и тремя волчатами. 

\- Питер, дорогуша, да ты романтик! - Стайлз счастливо смеется, пока сидящий напротив Питер разливает им оставшийся в бутылке бурбон. 

***

На подъезде к Бикон-Хиллз, оглядываясь назад на все произошедшее за три сумасшедших недели, Стайлз понимает, что у Питера действительно был коварный план. И он так чертовски удался, что даже не ясно, что теперь делать.


	6. Линкольн

В Линкольне отчаянно скучно. Нет, Небраска вообще не радует, но Линкольн - это какой-то отдельный случай. Везде парки, сады, скверы, все такое милое, что аж тошно. Они ради галочки идут смотреть на местный Капитолий, и он утомляет их своим белым цветом и прямыми линиями. Питер заходит в пару антикварных лавочек и в каждой не покупает ровным счетом ничего. Они даже ломятся в какую-то мелкую картинную галерею, но и она удручающе сера и скучна. 

\- Это тупик, тут слишком мило, чинно и приятно. - Качает головой Стайлз.

\- Зато можно прикупить домик с белым заборчиком, - со смешком отвечает Питер, пытаясь скрыть, насколько скука уничтожает его. 

\- Ты убьешь меня уже через пару недель после новоселья. С особой жестокостью. - Стайлз покусывает губу, стараясь не засмеяться. - Или я тебя. Так что никакого Линкольна, никогда. Хочешь, блядь, домик с заборчиком, ищи где-нибудь в другом месте. Тут для нашей совместной жизни нет будущего.

Питер задумчиво кивает, не смотря в его сторону, а через секунду они начинают громко ржать на всю улицу. Стайлз не может остановиться, пока не чувствует тяжелую руку на своем плече.

До бара они идут, не разрывая объятий. 

*** 

Именно в Линкольне Стайлз наконец целует Питера первым. 

Это происходит спонтанно, но он не может сдержаться. Питера много, Питер харизматичен, Питер играет в бильярд как чертов бог, и Стайлза несет. Он флиртует, похабно шутит, отирается рядом. Пытается вынудить Питера вновь сделать что-то первым. Не понимает, что творит, но продолжает нарываться. 

А потом просто зажимает Питера у ближайшей стены и накидывается, словно голодный. Они лижутся, как подростки, трутся друг о друга и похабно стонут. И их выгоняют из бара. Из скучного бара в скучном Линкольне, где скучные люди должны покупать скучные домики со скучными белыми заборчиками. Выгоняют.

Они цепляются друг за друга по дороге в мотель и не могут прекратить смеяться ни на секунду.


	7. Индианаполис

В город они въезжают ровно за день до знаменитой гонки “Пятьсот миль Индианаполиса”. Стайлз, никогда не интересовавшийся автоспортом, даже не знает, что она начинается со дня на день, когда видит толпы людей и туристов, приехавших в столицу Индианы со всего мира. По удивленному лицу Питера абсолютно ясно, что не один он облажался. 

\- А я думал, что в Индианаполисе будет нечего делать, - задумчиво трет нос Стайлз, оглядывая пробку, в которой они застряли.

\- Если сравнить с Бикон-Хиллзом, то развлечений тут хватит на целую жизнь.

\- Не будь столь критичен к родному захолустью, Питер!

\- Да я же любя… 

*** 

Как Питер достает билеты на гонку всего за один вечер, Стайлз не знает. И не хочет знать. Ради своей собственной безопасности. 

***

На автодроме Инди шумно, жарко и как-то безумно, когда над толпой вдруг разносится усиленный динамиками женский голос:

\- Джентльмены, заводите ваши моторы! 

Воздух над трассой дрожит, машины срываются с места, а экраны наконец прекращают пестрить рекламными роликами. Стайлз задыхается, Питер рядом раскатисто что-то кричит, и он подхватывает этот крик, как и несколько десятков человек рядом. В крови плещется азарт и предвкушение, и никакого алкоголя не надо. 

За кого они болеют? Неважно. Сколько стоили билеты? Стайлз возместит Питеру позже. Как давно он не чувствовал себя настолько живым? Пожалуй, с Нью-Йорка они с Питером только и делают, что веселятся на полную катушку.

Это самые потрясающие алкогольные каникулы, на который может рассчитывать человек, переживший тяжелый разрыв. И Стайлз знает, что он ничего за них Питеру не должен.

И это восхитительно. 

***

Естественно, они идут в бар. Во-первых, бурбон был обязательным условием их соглашения, который они заключили на выезде из Нью-Йорка. Во-вторых, после гонки и дикого выброса адреналина им просто необходимо прийти в себя. В-третьих… Они с Питером алкоголики и это факт.

Набираются они неплохо, и Стайлз героически отцепляет от себя загребущие руки Питера, лезущие ему под майку. Ну, как отцепляет, скорее вяло похлопывает по плечам и бормочет, что “сосаться в баре плохая идея, это еще в Филадельфии стало понятно”. Питер лишь согласно кивает и плотнее прижимается носом к шее Стайлза. 

Вечер идет прекрасно, пока не заканчивается выпивка, и ему приходится встать и отправиться на поиски бармена в этом переполненным туристами и поклонниками гонок кабаке. И уже у бара его настигает грустная действительность.

\- О, какой симпатичный, - раздается голос слева. Стайлз удивленно оглядывается и видит парня его возраста, активно пытающегося эффектнее откинуться на стойку. 

\- И тебе, чувак, не хворать, - бормочет он в ответ и заказывает вожделенный бурбон, которым они так увлеченно нажирались с Питером весь вечер. 

\- Тебе целой бутылки будет не много одному? - парень пошловато улыбается и, пьяно покачиваясь, пытается подобраться поближе. Получается хреново.

\- Я не один. У меня есть чудная компания, дружище.

Парень удивленно вскидывает бровь и начинает крутить головой, выискивая в толпе упомянутую компанию. И естественно поворачивается обратно с самодовольной улыбкой.

\- Никого не вижу, красавчик. Может, тебе все же помочь? - Стайлз устало вздыхает и выхватывает наконец глазами Питера. Тот стоит всего в паре метров и смотрит очень неприятно.

Стайлз считывает сверхъестественную оборотническую ревность в два счета. И польщенно лыбится.

\- Чувак, видишь вон того жуткого мужика? - Он хватает незнакомца за плечо и поворачивает в сторону все еще откровенно бухого Питера. Тот скалится как самый настоящий маньяк и вскидывает руку в приветствии. - Он конечно совершенно шибанутый, но ему охуенно идут хенли с глубоким вырезом. Он в них так трахательно выглядит, смекаешь?

Питер скалится уже совершенно невменяемо, и парня сдувает в один момент. 

\- Сладкий, за тобой глаз да глаз нужен! - хрипло бормочет Питер ему в ухо, отбирая бутылку и властно обхватывая за талию рукой. 

\- Я абсолютно согласен, мне нужен постоянный контроль и неусыпное внимание, - важно заявляет Стайлз.

И по-хозяйски закидывает руку Питеру на плечи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этот цикл будет разрастаться, дополняться и писаться еще какое-то время, и обновлений будет много, извиняйте)))


	8. Пригороды Нью-Йорка

Кора звонит минуты через три после того, как он шлет ей смс “мы с Питером сваливаем из НЙ, чмоки”. В последний раз, когда Стайлз написал ей, что расстался с Дереком, ей хватило меньше минуты, чтобы набрать его. Ну, тогда новость была, конечно, эпичнее, тут не поспоришь. 

\- Какого хера, Стайлз? - голос в трубке обещает ему все муки ада, а сидящий за рулем Питер с трудом сдерживает усмешку.

\- И тебе привет, Кора. Так приятно слышать твой голос.

\- Не пизди мне тут, Стилински. Я спрашиваю тебя, какого, блядь, хера ты делаешь?!

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что твой дядюшка тебя слышит? И он…

\- В жопу Питера, ему я позвоню отдельно, и, я клянусь, он пожалеет, что вообще когда-то родился. Слышишь меня, ублюдок?

\- А была такая милая девочка, - с фальшивой грустью бормочет Питер. Стайлз нервно хихикает.

\- Я не понимаю, черт возьми! Ты только что расстался с Дереком, он почти две недели пиздел мне в уши какую-то херню, ты столько же времени пиздел мне в уши херню примерно такого же содержания. И тут один, блядь, решает свалить на Аляску, а второй уебывает из Нью-Йорка с мужиком, который его пытается трахнуть уже который год!

\- Я бы попросил, - оскорбленно сообщает Питер в лобовое стекло.

\- Заткнись, я кому говорю. - Кора на секунду переводит дыхание и продолжает чуть менее агрессивно. - Стайлз, ты понимаешь, как я зла на тебя?

\- Но за что? Питер предложил мне проветриться вместо того, чтобы уныло киснуть в чертовом Нью-Йорке, вспоминать каждую секунду наших с Дереком отношений и страдать двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю. Я поклялся, что сопьюсь, а он протянул руку помощи, только и всего-то. - Стайлз поворачивается к Питеру и подмигивает ему. - К тому же сладковолк вовсе не пытается меня трахнуть, мы друзья. 

\- Я прекрасно помню, что было на свадьбе Лоры! 

\- Ничего не было на свадьбе твоей сестрицы, сладкая моя, - вновь не выдерживает Питер.

\- Я повторяю, залепи свой рот и крути баранку дальше, раз ты все равно уже вывез его из города. И на свадьбе Лоры ты открыто и грязно домогался Стайлза прямо при Дереке, что явно не улучшило их отношений! 

\- Кора, ну мы же не из-за домогательств Питера расстались, ей богу. 

\- Нет, вы расстались, потому что вы два идиота.

\- Верно. Я не мог прекратить давить, а Дерек не мог прекратить убегать. Именно так все у нас и работало последние четыре месяца. Откровенно хуево, скажу я тебе, работало, - Стайлз переводит дыхание и задумчиво вглядывается в аккуратные домики за окном. Пригород Нью-Йорка всегда поражал его своими пейзажами. - Я просто устал бороться.

На пару секунд наступает тишина. Сидящий слева Питер задумчиво бьет пальцами по рулю и, молча, смотрит на дорогу. Говорить не хочется, спорить не хочется, сомневаться тоже не хочется. А именно это заставляет его делать Кора. 

\- Стайлз, детка, ты же понимаешь, что побег ничего не решит? - наконец со вздохом спрашивает его лучшая подруга детства. Как так получилось, что он всю жизнь окружен толпой Хейлов? Хреновы повороты судьбы. 

\- Конечно, ничего не решит. Но у нас с Питером все на мази. Мы составили джентльменское соглашение, а количество бурбона, которые мы научились друг в друга вливать, заставляет верить, что будет как минимум весело.

\- Меня очень беспокоит момент с бурбоном. Очень.

\- А нас - нет, - хором отвечают Стайлз и Питер. Первый сразу же начинает хихикать, а второй скалит зубы в усмешке. У них все на мази. Абсолютно точно на мази. 

\- Вы алкоголики. Причем алкоголики, которые наверняка вляпаются в какую-нибудь херню, я вам это гарантирую.

\- Мы тоже тебя любим, дорогая, - Питер снова довольно ухмыляется, отчего настроение у Стайлза резко летит в гору.

\- Идите к черту. Оба. - И Кора смеется своим прекрасным хриплым смехом. 

Поездка начинается просто отлично. Что может пойти не так?


	9. Сан-Франциско: Часть 1

Сан-Франциско встречает их холодным ветром и серыми тяжелыми облаками. До начала июня остается лишь пару дней, но в городе у залива как всегда хочется укутаться в три слоя одежды. И чтобы сверху было еще и одеяло. 

Самое паршивое, что Стайлзу холодно вовсе не от пронизывающего ветра или тотального отсутствия солнца. Внутри все ноет каждый раз, когда он смотрит на Питера. Каждый чертов раз.

До Бикон-Хиллз всего две сотни миль. 

***

Конечно, они идут кататься на трамвайчиках. Это святой долг каждого туриста, из какой бы жопы мира ты не приехал. Трамвайчики, мост “Золотые Ворота”, шоколад с фабрики Жирарделли и желательно какой-нибудь гей-парад. Все остальное опционально и вовсе не обязательно, как считает Питер. Стайлз с ним солидарен, поэтому сразу после прогулки по городу на самых крутых трамваях на свете они берут вредное и дико холодное мороженное на Жирарделли-сквер и падают прямо на газон. Вид на красный стальной мост, ставший визитной карточкой города, стоит того, чтобы немного померзнуть. Питер, благослови его волчьи боги, откупоривает две маленькие бутылки вина, аккуратно завернутые в бумажные пакеты. На языке горчит, поясницу тянет, и Стайлз лишь плотнее прижимается всем телом к теплому боку рядом.

Он старается не замечать, насколько сильно Питер сжимает его талию.

*** 

В бар они попадают уже поздно ночью, куда их буквально загоняют холод и усталость. Питер берет дешевый бурбон, возможно самый дешевый в этом баре, и с садистской ухмылочкой наполняет бокалы до самых краев. Они глушат алкоголь залпом, переглядываясь и пиная друг друга ногами под маленьким столиком. Чипсы соленые, бурбон откровенно паршивый, губы Питера горчат. 

Стайлз грязно отсасывает ему прямо в тесном туалете бара.

Питер трахает его в мотеле до самого утра, словно не в силах оторваться. 

Дерек звонит ему пять раз за ночь.

Стайлз не берет трубку ни разу.


	10. Солт-Лейк-Сити

\- Иди нахуй.

Именно такими словами Стайлз встречает Питера за завтраком. Блинчики херовые, кофе убогий, улыбочка Хейла отвратительно приторная, а Солт-Лейк-Сити уебищно уныл. И да, Питера не хочется видеть приблизительно никогда.

\- Все еще дуешься?

\- Ты вчера меня домогался.

\- Самую малость.

\- Иди нахуй. 

\- Повторяешься, детка.

Стайлз швыряет в него блинчиками.

*** 

После Денвера Стайлз становится мнительной сучкой. Ему везде видятся грязные намеки, пошлые подкаты, животные порывы. Пить в обществе Питера он больше не рискует, флиртовать тем более. Хейл переживает эти истерические заходы стоически, выгибая бровь и ехидно подшучивая при каждом удобном случае. Руки он не распускает, но комплименты делает когда можно и когда нельзя. Стайлза выкручивает, потому что и хочется, и колется.

В Денвере он трахнулся с Питером Хейлом и теперь не может найти ни единой причины, почему они не могут сделать этого снова. И самое главное, он вообще не знает, почему после всех тех поцелуев, минетов и крайне откровенных моментов между ними, именно секс так его напугал.

Поэтому Стайлз просто продолжает заламывать руки дальше.

***

Прогулка по городу выходит идиотской, потому что Питер без остановки шутит гадкие шуточки про мормонов, а Стайлз не может прекратить дергаться от каждого случайного прикосновения. У Церкви Иисуса Христа они останавливаются чуть дольше, потому что Питер начинает зачитывать случайные факты из Википедии, сопровождая это грубыми и дико забавными комментариями, и Стайлз просто не в силах сдержать улыбку. 

\- Ну видишь, сладкий, можешь же ради разнообразия прекратить плеваться ядом.

\- Ой, да иди ты, - улыбка не желает сходить с губ, и Стайлз на пробу толкает Питера плечом. Тот охотно подставляется.

\- Больше ненависти, дорогуша. Хочешь, дам свой телефон, а ты в меня им кинешь? Или можешь разбить его, как тебе идея? 

Чертовы морщинки вокруг глаза и мягкая улыбка практически уничтожают Стайлза. Нельзя быть таким обаятельным засранцем, просто нельзя.

\- Я могу ударить тебя по яйцам, сладковолк.

\- Пошло и грубо. Но если так хочется, то ладно, я ради твоей поруганной чести готов на все.

У Стайлза просто не было шансов не запасть на этого ублюдка.

***

В Денвере они в первый раз трахаются. В Солт-Лейк-Сити они в первый раз за всю поездку прекращают откровенно флиртовать друг с другом. В Рино они делают вид, что секс ничего между ними не изменил. В Сакраменто они снова оказываются в одной постели.

В Сан-Франциско они понимают, что эти три недели стерли между ними абсолютно все возможные границы.

На въезде в Бикон-Хиллз Стайлз наконец понимает, что не хочет отпускать Питера.


	11. Интерлюдия - Сиэтл

Дерек никогда не планировал надираться в чертовом Сиэтле. Он думал, что нажрется только по прилету в Аляску. Но, как любит говорить один его хороший знакомый, в планировании он откровенно отсасывает.

Гребанный Стайлз Стилински с его гребанной правдой.

Дерек опрокидывает в себя очередную стопку текилы. Он не знает, на сколько хватит захваченного в поездку аконита, но бодяжить алкоголь надо обязательно, иначе он будет трезв, вменяем и крайне несчастен. Текила спасает хотя бы от двух проблем из трех. 

Гребанные расставания и гребанный Стайлз Стилински с его гребанной правдой.

Дерек морщится, смотрит на телефон и решительно выключает вибрацию при очередном звонке Коры. А потом подзывает бармена в который раз.

Он совершенно точно не планирует добраться до Анкориджа в трезвом состоянии.

Гребанная Аляска, гребанная текила, гребанный Стайлз Стлински. И гребанный Дерек Хейл, который как всегда все проебал. 

Текилы определенно надо больше.


	12. Филадельфия

В Филадельфию они попадают практически случайно. Питеру туда не надо, потому что, цитата “те три месяца в Филадельфии были ужасны”, а Стайлзу попросту не интересно. Мамина сестра жила в этом чертовом городе. Им тут не место, но у Квакертауна есть свое мнение. Поэтому им остается только гулять, морщиться и плеваться.

Филадельфия все также красива, но Питеру и Стайлзу признать это категорически невозможно. Так что они решают надраться до розовых слоников и зеленых фей.

И Филадельфия мстит им за это с удивительной жестокостью. 

***

Питер не пьет. Стайлз, который с трудом делает глоток за глотком, который даже говорить не может толком от какой-то неясной тоски, удивленно поглядывает на собутыльника. Через некоторое время он не выдерживает.

\- Питер, ты чего не пьешь?

\- Не слышал о здоровом образе жизни, дорогуша?

\- Я не знал, что ты настолько не любишь Филадельфию.

\- В этом гребаном городе я успел жениться, потом развестись, а потом еще и получить по почкам раз, дай-ка подумать, десять. Гребаная Филадельфия. - Питер хмурится, смотрит куда-то в сторону и, кажется, совершенно не помнит о стакане с бурбоном.

Такое отвратное настроение у старшего Хейла редкость. С каждой минутой глаза Стайлз становятся все шире и шире.

\- Женился? Дорогой, я и не знал о твоем браке! Обманщик, фу таким быть.

\- Не принимай близко к сердцу. Говорю же, будь моя воля, я бы забыл о тех трех ебучих месяцах.

Питер по-настоящему раздражен, поэтому Стайлз решает наконец быть другом, а не размазней. Он подталкивает стакан к Питеру, наливает себе по новой, аккуратно кладет Хейлу руку на плечо и говорит четко, чтобы тот точно понял его:

\- Давай попробуем заменить эти твои херовые воспоминания на что-то хорошее. Ну, чтобы в следующий раз тебя от слова “Филадельфия” хотя бы блевать не тянуло. Как тебе идея?

Питер щурится, хмыкает под нос и аккуратно поднимает стакан. Стайлз удовлетворенно кивает, и они пьют. А потом все идет по пизде.

Потому что Питер, влив в себя бурон залпом, быстро облизывает губы и втягивает Стайлз в страстный и вульгарный поцелуй. Когда язык глубоко в глотке, когда теплые руки под майкой, когда член встает как по щелчку. Стайлз рад бы сказать, что сопротивлялся, что не хотел, что оттолкнул или хотя бы не ответил. 

Только вот он ответил, и довольно страстно. 

***

Через пару лет, когда Кора спрашивает Питера о Филадельфии, тот отвечает, что это лучший город на свете.


	13. Пригороды Денвера

\- Кора, это ебаный пиздец.

\- А можно поподробнее?

Стайлз осторожно оглядывается. На улице ни души, вокруг темнота, только слабо мерцает неоном вывеска мотеля. Все очень плохо.

\- Все очень плохо, - повторяет Стайлз в трубку.

\- Информативно и крайне понятно. Можешь сказать мне что-то конкретное или ты просто позвонил попиздеть в два часа ночи.

\- Мы трахнулись, Кора.

\- Пиздец.

Кора молчит. Стайлз слышит только отдаленные ругательства и злобное пыхтение. Понятно, она выходит на улицу. Слава богу, что сейчас тепло, а то бы она так на холод ночью вышла, он бы себе этого никогда не простил. 

\- Стайлз, рассказывай.

\- Я не знаю с чего начать.

\- С начала.

И Стайлз наконец говорит. Говорит о том, что так и не простил ни Дерека, ни себя. Что до сих пор злится на них обоих за этот пиздец с расставанием. Что не подумал, когда уезжал с Питером. Что оказывается, вот же удивительно, он хочет Питера. И что пить им вдвоем реально опасно и вообще не стоит, не надо, зачем так делать. Что у Питера лучики-морщинки у глаз, такой мягкий смех и теплые руки. Что он вечно крутит на пальце кольцо с лунным камнем, которое Стайлз подарил ему на прошлый день рождения. Что у него пошлый рот, а в постели он ненасытен. Что Стайлз трахался с ним как ненормальный и теперь не может прийти в себя. Что он хочет снова. Что он хочет еще. 

Слово “пиздец” Стайлз повторяет примерно раз сто за свою пылкую речь. И наконец, закончив говорить, как-то резко сдувается. На самом деле он так и не выговорился с тех пор, как уехал из Ньй-Йорка. Потому что с Питером он не был до конца честен. Не мог же он вслух признаться, что хочет старшего Хейла, так ведь? 

\- Стайлз?

\- Да, Кора, - хрипло отвечает он, пытаясь перевести дух.

\- Я могла бы конечно сказать эту ебучую фразу про “я же говорила”, но по-моему ты и так знаешь это. 

\- Знаю. Блядь, ты была права, я полностью признаю свой идиотизм. Вот блин же.

\- Где он? 

\- Питер тактично делает вид, что ничего не случилось. Я совершенно не тактично делаю вид, что с ним не разговариваю. Просто пиздец.

\- Вам надо друг от друга отдохнуть.

\- Он не даст мне.

\- Конечно нет. Питер не идиот и никогда не упускает своего, - устало отвечает ему Кора. Прекрасная умница Кора, которая всегда права.

\- Самое фиговое не это. Я не говорил с ним весь день и уже соскучился по нему. Это просто ненормально, блядь. 

\- Вы последние две недели все время вместе, может… 

\- Нет, Кора, нет. Все намного хуже. Я не собираюсь врать ни тебе, ни себе. Я в полной заднице. Он меня даже почти не соблазнял в тот вечер. Мы и не пили ничего, но все равно оказались в одной постели. Черт возьми.

\- Он давно тебя хотел, знаешь?

\- Знаю. И я не пытался его отвадить или как-то прекратить его подкаты. Я их даже поощрял.

\- А Дерек?

\- Что Дерек?

\- Ты все еще хочешь быть с ним? 

\- Я не знаю, Кора, я уже совсем ничего не знаю.

***

Тогда Стайлз себе солгал. Потому что прекрасно знал, кого хочет на самом деле.


	14. Сан-Франциско: Часть 2

Утром его хватает только на ленивые потягивания. Сзади прижимается до одури горячий Питер, и прохудившийся матрас больше не кажется трагедией. Когда с тобой в постели такой мужчина, можно забить на небольшие неудобства, ага. Ему чудом удается не разбудить Питера при сложной операции по стягиванию телефона с тумбочки, и тут на него обрушиваются все казни египетские.

У него пять пропущенных сообщений от Дерека. Пять. От Дерека, что для того вообще не свойственно. Внутри что-то холодеет, а совесть воет дурным голосом. Они встречались с Дереком почти два года. Стайлз переспал с Питером уже на второй неделе их путешествия. Получается сколько ему хватило времени на то, чтобы пережить разрыв? Месяц? Пиздец.

Он аккуратно отстраняется от жаркого тела, хватает одежду и идет за сигаретами.

Какой же пиздец.

***

\- Я так понимаю, что день начался не так хорошо, как закончился вчерашний?

Питер появляется рядом бесшумно. Стайлз выкурил уже три сигареты и как раз думает не вынуть ли четвертую, когда на скамейку садится Хейл и отбирает пачку. Он протягивает руку, чтобы взять ее, они соприкасаются пальцами, и Стайлз вздрагивает. Пиздец. 

\- Так что случилось, сладкий?

\- Пиздец случился.

\- А подробнее?

Стайлз лишь пожимает плечами и старается не смотреть в сторону курящего Питера, потому что с сигаретой в руке тот выглядит преступно хорошо. Поэтому он закуривает сам.

\- Смотри, кто звонил вчера, - говорит Стайлз и протягивает телефон с пропущенными вызовами от Дерека. Уголки губ Питера чуть опускаются, но он пытается скрыть это, делая затяжку. 

\- Решил, значит, застыдить себя?

\- Типа того. 

\- Муки совести и вся херня?

\- И вся херня.

\- А если Дерек звонил тебе по пьяни, потому что понял, как много потерял? Что ты сделаешь? Помчишься к нему на Аляску? Позволишь уговорить себя снова сойтись? - Питер цедит слова, словно яд. Стайлз и не помнит, когда он так с ним разговаривал. Возможно, что никогда.

\- Да пошел ты, ублюдок, - устало бросает он в ответ. - Неужели тебе самому не ясно, что мы все делаем неправильно? Я только что расстался с Дереком и буквально через месяц прыгнул к тебе в постель. Отношения так не работают. Как и разрывы. 

\- А как работают отношения, просвети меня? У меня был плохой пример перед глазами дома. Ты вечно жаловался мне, что все ужасно, я вечно находил доводы, чтобы вы расстались и прекратили страдать. Дереку, кстати, я пытался донести ту же мысль. И насколько я помню, то вариант с раздельными спальнями у вас с Дереком работал месяца четыре, не так ли?

\- Не было раздельных спален. Дерек спал на диване.

\- Прелестно. 

Они молча курят. На душе погано, и хочется взять Питера за руку. И снова забыть обо всем. 

\- Пиздец, - в который раз повторяет Стайлз, бездумно глядя на чужие пальцы, сжимающие сигарету. 

\- Нет, детка, не пиздец. - Питер тушит бычок об асфальт и поворачивается к Стайлзу. - Ты решил помучить себя, так давай вскроем все раны разом. Дерека ты не любишь. Возможно даже, что никогда не любил. Но поскольку ты сейчас начнешь орать, то давай предположим, что в самом начале у вас действительно было все радужно и прекрасно. А потом очень быстро стало так себе. Я был там, я видел. Каждый раз ты приходил ко мне, потому что тебе не нравились наставления Коры или сочувствие отца. Мы пили, ты ныл, я тебя поддерживал. Знаешь почему, да?

\- Ты меня хотел, - с трудом выдавливает из себя Стайлз после долгой паузы. Ему душно, страшно, погано. Все катится к чертям, и он не знает что сделать, чтобы заткнуть Питера. Да и как, если тот наконец говорит правду?

\- И все еще хочу. Я знал, ты знал, Дерек знал. Прекрасный любовный треугольник, но я не об этом. Мы все молчали, потому что мы - это мы. Ты стремился сохранить разваливающиеся отношения, но было поздно. И да, я намеренно предложил эту поездку. Я намеренно поцеловал тебя в Филадельфии, без всяких там отговорок. Ты ответил, Стайлз. Так же, как не оттолкнул меня в Денвере. - Питер аккуратно забирает истлевшую сигарету у Стайлза, тушит и твердо смотрит ему в глаза. - Ты этого хочешь.

\- Хочу, но только… - Стайлз запинается и отводит взгляд, потому что не может придумать причину сказать нет. Не мог всю эту долбанную поездку.

\- Не только. Ты бежишь от меня столько лет, что это перестало быть забавным. - Питер уверенным движением берет Стайлза за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. - Я тебя люблю. Но если ты скажешь мне прекратить, то я прекращу. Навсегда. Ты просто должен решить.

\- Это нечестно. - Стайлз накрывает руку Питера, аккуратно поглаживая большим пальцем его запястье. - Нечестно заставлять меня решать здесь и сейчас. 

\- Может быть. - Питер улыбается и быстро целует его в приоткрытые губы. Стайлз вдруг пораженно понимает, что так любимые им морщинки в уголках глаз не делают Питера моложе, совсем нет. И вот это действительно нечестно. - Давай отложим еще один страшный разговор до Бикон-Хиллз. Там и решим все. 

\- Предлагаешь устроить разборки прямо при въезде в город?

\- Ну почему же, лучше закатить скандал на главной площади. Выпьем кофе, съедим по круассану и начнем орать.

\- Ты неподражаем, - Стайлз нежно целует запястье Питера, чтобы через секунду оказаться в таком необходимом ему объятии.


	15. Сан-Франциско - Бикон-Хиллз

Телефон звонит опять, когда они выезжают на трассу, напрямик ведущую к Бикон-Хиллз. К этому времени Стайлз уже раз сотый повторяет про себя фразу Питера “Я тебя люблю”, но так и не может осознать происходящее. Как, гребанные волчьи боги, это с ними произошло? Как из симпатичного, но приставучего дядюшки Коры Питер превратился в мужчину, ради которого хочется послать весь мир в жопу? Стайлз трет пальцами переносицу и пялится в горящий экран.

Гребанный Дерек Хейл. 

\- Бензин кончился, - спокойно говорит Питер, заворачивая на заправку. Стайлз практически на сто процентов уверен, что бензин еще есть. 

Перед тем как пойти расплачиваться, Питер кивает на телефон.

\- Перезвони ему. Ты же знаешь Дерека. Племянник прет как танк, если ему что-то надо.

\- Да уж, лучше и не скажешь, - с намеком на улыбку отвечает Стайлз. И все же звонит.

Дерек берет сразу.

\- Привет, Стайлз.

\- И тебе не хворать, чувак.

\- Не зови меня так. 

\- Сладким я тебя звать больше не могу, пупсиком тоже.

\- Стайлз, хватит.

Наступает неуютное молчание. Что можно сказать человеку, с которым встречался около двух лет и с которым настолько все не заладилось, что вам пришлось расстаться? 

\- Дерек, можно я тебя спрошу, и ты мне честно ответишь?

На другом конце трубки повисает молчание. Но Стайлз знает Дерека уже столько лет, поэтому продолжает.

\- Когда все пошло наперекосяк? Где мы облажались? 

\- Не знаю, Стайлз. Я не знаю. 

\- Думаешь, зря мы вообще встречались?

\- Нет, не зря, - вдруг твердым голосом отвечает Дерек.

\- Я тоже так думаю. Не всегда ведь было хреново, как в последние месяцы, - Стайлз переводит дух и резко выпаливает: - Я, кстати, переспал с Питером.

В трубке снова тишина. Когда жизнь превратилась в этот бесконечный поток пиздецовых ситуаций? 

\- Дерек, дорогуша, ты жив? Потому что если нет, то мне придется сесть в тюрьму за непредумышленное убийство, а я не хочу и…

\- Когда, Стайлз?

\- Ну, это случилось в Денвере, так что… Две недели. И не один раз. Прости меня, я мудак. Я такой мудак, хмуроволк. 

После недолгой паузы в трубке вдруг раздается хриплый лающий смех. Это истерика, Стайлз уверен. Он слишком хорошо знает своего бывшего.

\- Чувак, не пугай меня.

\- Я снял шлюху в Сиэтле. А потом переспал с одним парнем в Анкоридже. Стайлз, я трахнул кого-то в гребанной Аляске, лишь бы не чувствовать себя нормально. А потом с удовольствием нажрался из-за чувства вины. 

\- А я сегодня закатил Питеру истерику, потому что стало слишком стыдно. Он сказал позвонить тебе, - Стайлз позволяет себе пару секунд, а потом тоже начинает смеяться.

Так они и ржут где-то с минуту. Смеются, потому что нет других слов. Потому что ничего не осталось, кроме этого смеха. Наконец Дерек берет себя в руки и произносит простое, но такое нужное слово.

\- Прости. 

\- И ты меня.

\- Мы правда облажались, Стайлз. Так сильно.

\- Да. - Стайлз пару секунд кусает губы, а потом все же решается, - Мы же можем попробовать остаться, ну, если не друзьями, то хотя бы приятелями? Просто, серьезно, Дерек, мы же умеем круто ладить. Ты любишь бейсбол, и я тоже, у нас есть миллиард крутых историй про забытые ключи и примерно столько же про неудачные походы в кино. И, если честно, никто из твоей волчьей семейки не понимает, как проводить время без пафосных словоизлияний и бесконечных споров. А еще…

\- Стайлз, прекрати. Ты всегда будешь наименее раздражающим человеком в моей жизни.

В груди появляется тепло, а тревога, сводящая его с ума все утро, вдруг немного отступает. Его не ненавидят. 

\- То есть ты признаешь, что я лучше Лидии?

\- Лидия ужасна. Ты выигрываешь на пару очков как минимум, - голос Дерека слегка приглушенный, но Стайлз слышит в нем облегчение и радость. Сдержанную, пока совсем незаметную, но она там. 

\- Я знал, чувак, я знал! - Стайлз снова смеется, и в ответ доносится тихий хмык. Со смехом все закончилось, с ним же и началось. Ему нравится. - Ты, кхм, кстати, сильно обидишься, если я не буду ругаться в пух и прах с Питером?

\- Значит уйдешь от меня к нему?

\- Эй, я не то имел…

\- Хватит уже, - очередной смешок, - Он за тобой увивался еще до того, как мы начали встречаться. Если кому-то и можно уступить тебя, то только ему. 

\- Да я прям трофей, ну надо же, - бурчит Стайлз и снова слышит хриплый смешок. - Торжественно обещаю, что никогда не передам Питеру этих твоих слов.

\- Спасибо, знал, что могу на тебя положиться.

Они снова молчат пару секунд. И тишина на сей раз новая, не жуткая или напряженная. Правильная. 

\- Мир? - тихо спрашивает Стайлз.

\- Мир, - также тихо отвечает Дерек.

***

Через пару минут Питер подходит к машине и вручает ему кофе. Стайлз легко целует его в щеку. 

На душе наконец спокойно.


	16. Бикон-Хиллз

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Итак, свершилось, я дописала свой бурбоновый цикл. Спасибо прекрасной бете кадуя, которая честно была со мной от начала и, хнык, до самого конца. Спасибо всем, кто комментил и читал, даже если вы молчуны :)  
> Этот текст я люблю очень нежно, в него я вложила много стараний. Да, он не идеален, да, он наивен, а конец я слила в котел с флаффной сахарной ватой, но что поделать. Он такой, какой есть. Бурбоновый и глупый, но весь мой <3

В город они въезжают чуть позже полудня. Знакомые улочки кажутся немного пустынными, возможно из-за накатившей наконец жары. Мелькает пара знакомых лиц, козырек любимого отцовского бара, а потом наконец появляется главная площадь. От обрушившегося осознания происходящего Стайлз не успевает взять себя в руки и начинает громко ржать. Питер рядом довольно усмехается, и остановить смех становится и вовсе непосильной задачей.

Как же он попал, а. 

\- Ты, Питер Хейл, настоящий мудак.

\- С хера ли? - неожиданно грубо отвечает Питер, и Стайлз снова заливается хохотом. - Дорогуша, не будь сучкой. 

\- Да-да, прости, сладковолк, я не хотел задеть твою тонкую душевную организацию, - Стайлз с трудом берет себя в руки и утирает выступившие от смеха слезы. Скопившееся за день напряжение вызывает желание язвить, материться и вести себя как самая настоящая сучка, все Хейл верно подметил. - Где мой круассан? 

Питер лишь хмыкает и заворачивает на ближайшую парковку. Когда они выходят из машины, Стайлз оборачивается посмотреть на верную Ауди, которая пережила слишком много пиздастраданий за столь короткий срок. 

\- Твоя детка нас не подвела, - бормочет он и незаметно оглаживает теплый бок машины. Впрочем его манипуляции не остаются без внимания, ибо Питер снова растягивает губы в свой особенной улыбке, отчего Стайлз в которой раз теряет дар речи. Вроде провели столько времени вместе, а легче не стало. 

\- Пойдем? - словно очнувшись, спрашивает Питер.

\- Куда?

\- За круассаном для тебя и черным кофе для меня.

\- Я хочу фраппучино.

\- Ну кто бы сомневался. 

*** 

Разжившись напитками и двумя теплыми круассанами с шоколадом, они устраиваются на лавочке. Прямо на главной площади. Молча. Вот же забавно. 

Стайлз облизывает заляпанные шоколадом пальцы, стараясь не обращать внимания на тяжелый пристальный взгляд Питера. Сладковолка вечно кроет по его пальцам. Один-один, козел. 

\- Так что, пора начинать орать? - лениво уточняет Стайлз. Нагревшись на солнце и съев сладкий круассан, меньше всего ему хочется закатывать скандал. Но ведь у них был план, да и как тут не поорать, если все заранее обговорено?

\- А надо? - так же вяло отзывается Питер и метко бросает салфетку в ближайшую урну. Стайлз прослеживает взглядом полет и задумчиво прикусывает губу.

\- Вроде же договаривались. 

\- Можем отложить до завтра.

\- Питер, не морочь мне голову! - обвиняюще восклицает Стайлз.

На самом деле он не чувствует, что его надули. Во время их непродолжительной поездки от Сан-Франциско в голове отчетливо выстроился план того, как все должно быть. И криков в том плане точно не было. 

Питер слегка улыбается, морщинки эти несчастные тут как тут, а кольцо с лунным камнем поблескивает в солнечном свете. Стайлз смотрит, впитывая все детали разом, и не может отвести взгляд. Он настолько увлечен, что вздрагивает, когда его руку накрывает другая. Питер переплетает их пальцы, и невозмутимо делает глоток кофе, словно он совсем тут ни при чем. 

\- Я надеялся на скандал, - усмехается Стайлз, и в ответ получает легкомысленную улыбку. - Я, может быть, хотел поразить этот сонный городок истерикой такого масштаба, чтобы о нас судачили еще как минимум года полтора! А ты меня подводишь!

\- Дорогуша, я очень раскаиваюсь. Но скандал в такую хорошую погоду не представляется мне возможным. - Питер ставит пустой стаканчик на асфальт, придвигается ближе и обнимает Стайлза за плечи. - Мы можем придумать что-нибудь еще. Позже. После того как я отвезу тебя в свою квартиру и…

\- Не будь жадиной, я хотел заехать к отцу!

\- Значит, сначала к шерифу, потом в мою квартиру и…

\- А Скотти? А Лидия? Ты чертов манипулятивный… 

Договорить ему Питер не дает. Потому что целует сладко и жадно, словно давно заждался. Словно не целовал целую вечность. 

Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Стайлз не может больше держать внутри себя те самые слова.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Питер. 

***

Шериф не выказывает недовольства, когда они приезжают к нему только через три с половиной часа. Мелисса кормит их вкусным ужином, Скотт притаскивает смущенную Киру. Питер пытается нагло домогаться к Стайлзу в его же детской спальне, но в итоге они просто валяются на узкой кровати вдвоем, пьют стащенный у шерифа бурбон и разглядывают старые фотографии.

***

Когда они объявляют (посредством рассылки крайне пошлых смс), что теперь встречаются, Кора отвечает спустя целый час. В сообщении только одно фото.

На нем Дерек показывает средний палец. 

Питер и Стайлз ставят фото в рамку на самое видное место в их квартире. 

Дерек каждый год исправно пополняет коллекцию автопортретов с факами.

Так и живут.


End file.
